Be Ordinary
by Fantallena
Summary: Jadwal yang padat membuat One Direction tidak tahan lagi.Hiatus selama 6 bulan untuk menjalani hidup 'normal'. Mengulang masa SMA yang sempat terputus di tengah-tengah. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selama 6 bulan itu?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Mereka lelah dengan kehidupan superstar yang sangat sibuk. Tapi kabur sepertinya bukan pilihan yang tepat. Chen menemukan mereka dan membawa mereka kepada Simon.

Simon berbalik dan menatap mereka semua satu-persatu,"Bertahanlah sebulan lagi dan kalian akan kubuat 'normal' "

Mereka mengernyitkan dahi bingung,"Normal?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"Tanya Niall

Simon tersenyum penuh arti. Ia selalu suka melihat mereka berempat berekspresi bingung seperti ini.


	2. Chapter 1 : Fail Runaway

Fanfic ini dibuat karena rasa kangen saya akan 1D yang belum comeback juga. Sedikit dari imajinasi saya yang dituangkan di sini. Hope u enjoy the story. Don't like don't read. Masukan selalu di terima.  
-

Harry menguap dengan bosannya sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi di atas sofa ruang tamu milik sahabatnya tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda berambut ikal itu menunggu ketiga temannya kembali. Kalau saja suara bell pintu tidak berbunyi saat itu juga, bisa dipastikan ia akan tertidur.

"Akhirnya mereka datang"Sedikit semangat muncul di matanya. Harry bergegas menuju pintu, memutar kunci dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Maaf aku mengunci pintunya,Liam. Kau tau kan orang-orang konyol berjas itu mencari kalian lama sekali dan-..."Harry menghentikan ocehan panjangnya setelah ia melihat siapa orang dibalik pintu. Lidahnya seketika kelu.

"Orang-orang konyol berjas, huh ?"

Harry gugup seketika.

Pria itu lebih tinggi,lebih tegap,dan lebih berotot dari yang sempurna untuk seorang atlet bela diri. Kau tau? itu bukan omong kosong. Orang keturunan Asia itu memiliki macam-macam bekas luka goresan di tangannya. Dia mempelajari bela diri Cina atau disebut kungfu atau terserah apapun namanya. Harry mengetahui fakta tersebut dan alasan pria itu ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah karena seseorang menugaskannya mencari Harry dan tiga temannya.

"Kenapa kau terdiam dan menatapku seperti melihat hantu, ? Padahal aku si 'orang konyol berjas' ini sudah jauh-jauh datang menemuimu" Ia berkata dengan nada sopan,pelan dan lembut tapi ia menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'orang konyol berjas'

'Oh tidak, dia marah'batin Harry panik. Ia berusaha membuat ekspresi wajahnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tersenyum seceria yang ia bisa. "Aku hanya terkejut,Chen. Kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada di sini?"

"Mudah temanmu berfoto dengan seorang gadis dan gadis itu mengunggah foto tersebut ke instagram pribadinya lengkap dengan lokasinya. Para gadis menggila dijalanan. Dan aku sadar lokasinya dekat dengan rumah ."Jelasnya.

'Tiga orang bodoh itu kenapa tidak menyamar!?'Gerutu Harry dalam hati.

Chen mengecek jam tangannya,"Baiklah kurasa kita sudah membuang banyak waktu. Ikut denganku "

Harry mundur selangkah,"Aku tidak mau. Liam,Niall,dan Louis belum kembali kan"Ia mencari-cari berkedip-kedip gugup.

" , dan Mr. Louis sudah berada di mobil. Silahkan menyusul."

"Hell No! Paksa aku jika kau bisa! "

BLAM!

Harry masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"Dengan senang hati" Chen mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dari dalam sakunya.

Kemudian...

Harry duduk cemberut sambil berdesakan bersama Liam,Louis dan Niall di kursi belakang tanpa sepatah kata.

"Hari yang cerah bukan tuan-tuan?" Chen menggumamkan lagu yang entah apapun itu sembari menyetir mobil.

Keempat pemuda dibelakangnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat yang membawa begitu banyak kenangan bagi mereka. Rumah besar ini menjadi saksi bisu berlanjutnya karir mereka sebagai sebuah grup. Rumah bos mereka, Simon Cowell. Takut dan tegang itulah yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

"Dia sudah menunggu kalian di dalam. Nampaknya dia mau mendiskusikan sesuatu yang serius"

Mendengar ucapan Chen yang kelewat tenang tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan keempat pemuda itu membuat keempatnya semakin _negative thinking._

"Tamatlah kita. Dia akan mengamuk"Louis berujar pasrah. Ia langsung mendapat tepukan di pundak oleh Niall.

"Dia akan membunuh kita"

"Thx Niall. Kau tidak membantu"

"Teman-teman mari kita masuk dan mati bersama."Liam membuat kata-katanya terdengar seperti ini adalah momen dimana dia akan benar-benar mati.

"Guys,come on.! Dia hanya akan memarahi kita. Ayo kita masuk,dimarahi olehnya, berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi dan pulang. Kita tidak akan mati,oke? Kalian terlalu drama"Harry geleng-geleng. Ia hanya mencoba berpikir realistis dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"OH..MY..GOD. Aku akan mati"

Harry menatap Simon horror. Sedangkan Liam,Louis dan Niall tak berani bergerak bahkan mereka bernapas dengan sangat pelan. Entah takut, entah tegang, entah keduanya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kuberi nama dia 'Shooty'. Dia dapat menembak target sampai menembus tulang."Simon mengelus-elus 'shooty' di tangannya.

'Simon benar-benar gila! Dia menamai sebuah senapan berburu dan oh..sejak kapan dia memiliki senapan!?' Jerit Louis dalam hati.

"S..senapan yang bagus Simon."Niall mencoba mencairkan suasana walau pujiannya terdengar gugup.

"Thanks Niall. Mau mencoba menjadi target berlatihku?"

"Hell No!"Niall histeris, Simon tertawa.

"Calm down, I'm just joking"

"Not funny Simon. You scare me out" Gerutu Niall.

"Let be serious guys."Air muka Simon berubah. Hal itu menandakan segala sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya sehabis ini adalah hal yang mereka tidak akan sukai.

"Ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam dua bulan kalian kabur"Ia menatap keempat pemuda gugup itu satu-persatu. "Kali ini terbukalah padaku, apa masalah kalian dan jangan ditutupi. Jika masih ada yang kalian tutupi maka aku dan Shooty akan bermain bersama kalian"ancamnya halus tetapi mematikan.

Glup

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya,Simon. Kami kelelahan dan beberapa dari kami stres,pola makan terganggu. Kami ingin memiliki waktu untuk istirahat dan membuat karya sesuai keinginan merasa kami seperti robot yang hanya bekerja tanpa istirahat. Kami ingin mendapat waktu untuk tenang. Setidaknya 4 jam sehari untuk tidur" Liam memberanikan diri berbicara mewakili grupnya tersebut. "Kami tidak ingin menjadi Zayn yang lain"

Simon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku sedang mengurus waktu libur kalian? Kontrak yang sudah ditandatangai tak dapat dibatalkan begitu saja"jelasnya.

"Kontrak-kontrak ini gila,Simon."Sahut Harry. "Ini terasa seperti perbudakan"

Simon berdiri membelakangi mereka dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang mengganggunnya.

Harry,Liam,Louis dan Niall saling menatap . Tak ada yang tau keputusan apa yang Simon akan katakan.

"Kontrak yang sudah dijadwal sulit untuk dibatalkan"Ucap Simon sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia bisa mendengar desahan napas kecewa mereka berempat.

Simon berbalik dan menatap mereka berempat,"Bertahanlah sebulan lagi dan akan kubuat kalian 'normal' "

"Normal?"Seru mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"Tanya Niall

Simon tersenyum penuh arti. Ia selalu suka melihat mereka berempat berekspresi bingung seperti ini.

"Satu bulan.."Gumam Niall. "Apa yang akan terjadi saat itu?"

Mereka hanya bisa menebak-nebak dan menduga-duga ada apa sebulan dari sekarang.

"Apapun itu kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk" jawab Harry.

Diskusi berakhir.

Sebulan Kemudian...

Bagaimana ceritanya? aneh kah?  
maklum masih amatir hehe..

#1D  
#Harrystyles  
#NiallHoran  
#Liampayne  
#Louistomlinson  
#Zaynmalik  
#Directioners  
#Comeback


	3. Chapter 2 : Normal ?

Saya juga hadir di wattpad. Yang mau baca silahkan ke link di bawah ini :

wattpad : user/Fantallena/

Allena's POV

Suasana lorong menuju kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada tukang sapu dan aku. Rutinitasku adalah datang terlalu pagi. Bukan karena aku adalah siswa yang rajin, hanya saja rumahku cukup jauh. Jadi aku harus berangkat lebih pagi agar tidak terlambat. Namaku Allena, aku sedang mengambil beberapa buku di lokerku yang terletak di paling ujung untuk kubawa ke kalas nanti.

Blam!

Kututup pintu lokerku dan seketika seseorang muncul dibaliknya.

"ALLENA!"Serunya.

Aku melompat kaget,"Shit! Stop doing that, stupid Margaret!"

Si pelaku tertawa puas," Kau selalu mudah untuk dikerjai,Allen"

Ia terkekeh. Kuacak gemas rambut pendek sahabatku tersebut.

"Hey, Stop! You ruined it!"

"Rasakan!"balasku. Margaret merapikan poninya dan menatanya seperti semula.

"perfect"

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

"Jadi sedang apa kau di sekolah sepagi ini"tanyaku.

"Kau sendiri?"Ia tanya balik.

"Come on Margaret,aku selalu datang pagi."

Gadis itu tertawa lagi. Sebenarnya aku merasa Margaret adalah gadis yang manis. Tapi wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan tingkah lakunya. Dia agak tomboy dan lebih suka memotong pendek rambutnya. Margaret juga tidak banyak berdandan,ia lebih suka memakai pelembab. Selebihnya ia tidak pakai apa-apa lagi. Dalam hal ini kami berdua sama.

"Aku diminta tolong ayahku untuk menunjukan kelas kepada anak-anak baru"

"Anak-anak baru? Memangnya ada anak-anak baru?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya"

Kami sampai di kelas. Margaret duduk disebelah mejaku dan baru hanya ada kami berdua.

"Kenapa ayahmu menyuruhmu menunjukan kelas kepada anak-anak baru?" Biasanya anak baru diperkenalkan oleh guru kan?

"Karena mereka itu adalah-*Drrt"Penjelasan Margaret diinterupsi oleh suara getaran HP nya sendiri. "Mereka sudah di sini, aku jemput mereka dulu" Dia keluar.

"Tuan-tuan kita sudah sampai" Chen memarkirkan mobilnya.

Mereka berempat keluar dari mobil dan menatap sekitarnya tak percaya.

"Wow..Simon tidak main-main,dia benar-benar membawa kita ke tempat yang disebut-"Ucapan Liam terpotong.

"High School!"seru Harry tak percaya.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana 'normal' menurut Simon seperti ini. Lalu apakah kita akan hidup sebagai anak SMA dan tidak akan tampil sebagai 1D lagi?"Niall si Pemuda Irish itu bertanya.

"Seperti yang kita tau kalian semua tidak tamat-ehem- SMA karena kalian mengikuti audisi yang berujung pada suksesnya band kalian. Simon mendaftarkan kalian di progam paket agar kalian bisa mendapatkan sertifikat SMA kalian dan juga tentunya hidup sebagai remaja-remaja normal. Progam paket akan berjalan selama 6 bulan dan kalian akan tetap ditempatkan di kelas reguler. Dan itu artinya aktifitas kalian di 1D akan hiatus dulu."Jelas Chen panjang lebar.

"Jadi.."Louis membuka suara." setelah 6 bulan,kami akan kembali ke jadwal kami yang padat?"

"Entahlah, tugasku hanya memastikan kalian tidak bertindak bodoh bukan mengatur jadwal kalian."

"Baiklah kami mengerti"Jawab Harry.

Chen hendak kembali masuk ke mobil tapi langkahnya terhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu," Oh ya, jangan pernah mencoba-coba untuk kabur. Karena kemungkinan kalian akan mendapatkan masalah. Dan yang terakhir, aku sudah menyuruh putriku mengantar kalian. Tolong tunggu sebentar di sini sampai dia datang"

Chen masuk ke mobil,"Sampai jumpa tuan-tuan" Dan ia pun pergi.

" Chen dapat membuatku kesal dengannya tanpa alasan yang jelas"gumam Niall datar.

"Jadi kita menunggu di sini sampai anaknya datang? Kenapa tak langsung masuk saja?"tanya Harry polos.

"Kau tau dimana letak kelas kita?"tanya Louis.

Harry menggeleng.

"Itu salah satu alasannya"

Harry mengangguk-angguk,"baiklah"

"Guys"Panggil Liam. "Apa itu anaknya Chen?"tunjuknya pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sekolah.

Harry menyipitkan matanya,"Bukankah Chen bilang anaknya perempuan?"

"Bodoh,jangan lihat rambutnya! Lihat dadanya!"Louis menyikut rusuk Harry keras membuat pemuda ikal itu merintih kesakitan.

"iya iya. Aku lihat. Kau tidak perlu menyikutku begitu"gerutunya.

Gadis itu menghampiri mereka,"Kalian pasti 1D kan? Namaku Margaret, aku anak dari Chen. Aku tau nama kalian semua. Ayahku pernah bercerita tentang kalian"ujarnya ramah.

"Hay Margaret"Sapa Niall balik. "Kudengar dari ayahmu,kau akan menjadi guide kami"candanya.

"Ya kalian bisa bilang berada dalam satu kelas yang sama, jadi biar kutunjukan kelasnya pada kalian. Ikuti aku"

Margaret jalan di depan diikuti Harry,Liam,Louis dan Niall di belakangnya.

Di lorong kelas...

"Kupikir kau akan seperti ayahmu, tapi ternyata kau lebih ekspresif dibandingkan dia"Ujar Liam.

Margaret nampak berpikir sejenak,"Kurasa kau benar,aku dan ayahku memang berbeda. Dia lebih kaku sedangkan aku lebih ekspresif, dia lak-laki sedangkan aku perempuan, dia juara 1 kompetisi bela diri kungfu se-Asia pada umur 15 tahun sedangkan aku di umur segitu hanya dapat juara 3. Ya, kami sangat berbeda"

Margaret terus berjalan dan bercerita tanpa menoleh.

Seketika Harry,Niall,Louis dan Liam berhenti dan menunggu Margaret lebih jauh beberapa langkah dari mereka dan barulah mereka jalan lagi.

"Kita harus waspada"Ujar Louis diangguki yang lain.

"Ini kelas kita..!"seru Margaret Ceria.

"Ayo masuk teman-teman"ajak Liam.

Margaret menghampiri meja ku,"Hey,sudah lama?"

"Kau hanya pergi 10 menit"balasku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku-buku tugas yang harus dikumpulkan nanti. "Mana anak barunya?"Tanyaku.

Seketika masuklah satu-persatu dari luar, Harry Styles berambut ikal dan berlesung pipi dengan gaya cueknya diikuti Niall Horan, pemuda Irish blonde merupakan yang paling cute diantara mereka berempat. Selanjutnya Louis Tomlinson, ia terlihat bosan dan tidak excited. Dan yang terakhir Liam Payne,pemuda yang paling dewasa tapi bisa juga kekanakan.

"OH..MY..GOD"Aku terkejut dan menatap Margaret tak percaya.

"Aku bertaruh dia senang karena sekelas dengan kita" Bisik Louis pada Niall dan Harry.

Niall mengangguk,"Lihat saja reaksinya,dia sampai terkejut begitu"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan mengajak kita berkenalan dengan wajah sumringah"tambah Harry.

"Kukira murid barunya perempuan. Aku terkejut karena aku salah"Seruku tak menyangka.

Gubrak!

Niall,Harry dan Louis terjatuh entah kenapa. Liam menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan ' _What are you guys doing_?'

Margaret hanya ber- _palm face_ ria,"Kukira kau terkejut karena kau tau mereka 1D"

'Kami pikir juga begitu'Pikir Harry,Niall dan Louis samaan.

"Jadi karena itulah kami masuk ke sekolah ini."Liam mengakhiri ceritanya."Kami ingin hidup normal"

"Wow..bahkan ayahku tidak menceritakannya"Gumam Margaret.

"Maaf tidak mengenali kalian,kurasa aku terlalu sibuk tinggal di bawah batu untuk mengerjakan tugas daripada menonton TV/Youtube. Tapi percayalah,aku tau lagu-lagu kalian.."Ujarku tak enak. Kuharap mereka tidak tersinggung karena aku tidak tau siapa mereka,penyanyi yang lagu-lagunya suka kudengar.

"Nah~ Lupakan saja."Louis mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya khasnya.

Kami semua saling tersenyum. Sungguh suasana pagi yang baik.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"Tanya Harry

"Namaku All-"kalimatku terpotong oleh suara jeritan histeris dari arah pintu.

"KYAA...~ 1D DI SINI!"

"...-llena"sambungku.

Tak perlu waktu lama, kurang dari 5 menit kelas kami dipenuhi siswi perempuan.

"Yap, ini waktunya anak-anak sudah sampai ke sekolah."Gumam Margaret lelah. Kami berdua terusir dari kelas kami sendiri.

KRIING.!

Sekian lama terusir dari kelas sendiri, bell masuk menyelamatkan kami.

Guru-guru mengusir para kerumunan perempuan itu dengan paksa ke kelasnya masing-masing. Perlu waktu 15 menit untuk membuat suasana kondusif.

Pakaian Niall dkk sedikit koyak akibat tangan-tangan liar yang memegang mereka.

"Anak-anak seperti yang kita tau, kalian punya teman-teman baru"Buka wali kelas kami, .

Para gadis nampak excited dan kegirangan,ada yang mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri, ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada yang menangis. Sedangkan para prianya nampak tidak nyaman dan tidak senang dengan kehadiran Louis dkk.

Seorang siswa lelaki menatap mereka berempat dengan malas dan berkata,"Apa bagusnya 1D itu?"Pelan tapi masih bisa didengar. Seketika dirinya mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari hampir seluruh gadis di kelas, kecuali aku dan Margaret. Ini merupakan situasi yang aneh untuk kami.

"Ehem! Tenang semuanya!" mengambil sebatang kayu dari dalam laci mejanya. "Atau kalian ingin benda ini menampar bokong kalian?"Dia masih menggunakan metode lama utuk mendisiplinkan murid-muridnya. Yaitu Kekerasan. Tapi metodenya selalu berhasil membuat murid-muridnya tertib.

Kadang aku berpikir mungkin ini alasannya sekolah kami masih memintanya mengajar walau sudah diumur pensiun. Untuk mendisiplinkan kami semua. Ah, mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa 1D ditempatkan di kelas ini , agar dapat menghentikan gadis-gadis yang histeris pada mereka.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Kalian berempat silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian ke depan"Titah .Mereka maju ke depan kelas.

"Namaku Harry Styles. Salam kenal"

"KYAA!"

"Namaku Niall Horan. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik"

"Tentu Niall!"seru seorang gadis di belakang dengan excited.

"Aku Louis "

"Hello too, Louis!"

"And I'm Liam Payne."

"KYAA!"

"Kenapa kalian selalu berteriak setiap mereka memperkenalkan diri. Memangnya mereka artis!"Seru .

Seisi kelas speechless.

"Aku yakin tinggal di dalam gua atau di bawah batu"gumam seorang gadis di depanku.

Well, kata-kata terdengar lucu bagiku. Bahkan Louis,Liam,Harry dan Niall bengong dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk"

Mereka berempat duduk di barisan paling belakang. Harry duduk dibelakangku,Niall duduk dibelakang Margaret,Louis duduk di sebelah Harry dan Liam di sebelahnya lagi.

TBC...


End file.
